Children of Thunder
by RazacRazer
Summary: Agent David Shuter Razacrazer of SHIELD joins His brother of the sky, Thor, in saving the universe from the dark elf Malecath.
1. The Anomoly

Chapter 1

The Anomaly

I sat on the S.H.I.E.L.D SUV watching Skye punch the punching bag, being instructed closely by her SO, Agent Grant Ward. I could not help but smirk and say "Give her room to punch the darn thing Ward. Skye, trying throwing your hips into the punch, it adds for a harder punch." Ward gave me a disapproving look "Last time I checked, I was Skye's SO" He then turned to Skye and said, with the smallest of smirks upon his lips "Skye, throw your hips into the punch, it adds for a harder punch" I chuckled softly, saying nothing, watching Skye throw me a wink. It had been a while since she betrayed us, and showed us time and time again who's side she was on, so I had forgiven her, as had most of the team. So I gave her a wink back. That's when Coulson leaned over the balcony "David, my office, now." I nodded and hoped up Ward and Skye a nod before heading up into the office.

"What's up Phil?" I asked, taking a seat on the other side of his desk. He gave me a small smile. "I know its been months since you joined the team, but I am glad you joined" I shrugged "I wasn't about to sit at Camp Halfblood just waiting for a mission now was I? It was either join or go back to Alagesia. Anyway, I doubt you called me up here for a chat, what do you have more me?" He nodded, and turned serious. "A suspicious anomaly has been recorded near London. David, we haven't recorded anything of the like since New Mexico, Thor. Since you are our expert on gods, you will be going in to check it out. I wish the team could go with you, but we have other orders. All I can say is, if it is Thor, tell him hi from me.. Then prepare yourself for a hit, he, nor any of the other avengers, have any idea I am alive." I nodded and stood up "will do phil, as for the hit, I'll bring him here in person for it" I then left the room.

Once I was down in the cargo hold, I raised my hand, and about 30 seconds later, my chest piece suit flew into my hand "I got a mission guys, I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't rent my room out." I told Ward and Skye.. I then opened the hatch, willed my suit to form around me and flew out.

5 hours later, I reached the spot..a little too late, I would have thought, since there was already shit going down. Some girl was being accosted by the police. I then dived, reading strange energy coming from her. I landed with a soft clink, and looked at her. "Iron Thunder?" The girl said uncertainly. I turned to her as she said "you were there at the battle for manhatten.. Plus you saved the president.. You know..Thor" I nodded slowly "I do" That's when it started to rain, but did not hit myself, the girl, and another girl with glasses. She pointed over our shoulders "look Jane.."

I turned to see Thor standing there, hammer in hand, and in the same armor he had worn in manhatten. The girl, Jane, saw him, and ran up to him, with myself on her tail. When she reached him, she slapped him hard. "Had to make sure you were real" She mumbled, and I smirked underneath my helm. She then slapped again, going on about him not coming back 2 years ago or something. He then explained about some bifrost being destroyed. She then asked about new york, and he said he had come back to stop Loki, when he finally seemed to notice me "Dav- Iron Thunder, it is a pleasure to meet you acquaintance, friend." I nodded "S.H.I.E.L.D sends its regards Thor. Especially Ph-" the police officer walked up to us 'you will have to come with us ma'am" he grabbed Jane's arm, and, with a surge of energy, was blasted back. Both Thor and I looked at Jane uncertainly. "Jane, grab on to my arm." I sensed he was about to do something, so called my sword down from the sky before I grabbed onto his other arm just as some sort of rainbow light came down and sucked us in. Thor looked over at me. "Well... I guess you can come too then" He said, obviously peeved. I shrugged, still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. There was a blinding light, and ext thing I knew, I was standing in a room, a deep voice said "Welcome to Asgard."


	2. Asgard

Chapter 2

Asgard

"Asgard? Like THE asgard?" I asked, a little shocked, even though I knew it was most likely where Thor was going. The man who welcomed me nodded "Indeed, David Shuter. There is no need for that suit, no harm shall come to you here." I nodded slowly, sheathing my sword before I willed my suit to fold back into the chest piece. Jane watched "cool" She muttered. Thor then said

"Follow me Jane.. We need to get you to sick bay. David, you should accompany me too. I don't want you getting lost." I nodded and followed Thor and Jane. Taking in a sharp breath as we left the room, which was evidently the new bifrost, and saw Asgard in its full greatness. I for one, could not wait to explore it..until I realized Loki was here..then I suddenly grew revolted of the place. I still wanted to explore though.

Sooner than I would have expected, we were in sickbay, with Jane getting tests run on her. Thor watched intently, while I watched with mild interest. I wanted to know what was happening to her just for knowledge sake, while Thor..I gathered, wanted to know for personal interests. I had just been strolling near the exit when suddenly the door burst open, in and came an old, one-eyed man, flanked by 6 guards. "What are these two doing here? They should not be here, explain yourself Thor" Thor looked at the man "Father, Jane has some sort of substance in her, we need to know what." Thor's father, Odin, shook his head "They have healers on Midgard, they will have to deal with her, Guards, seize them" I then turned to the three nearest guards, who were coming up on me and warned "Don't even try it." they looked like I had made a joke and one grabbed hold of my arm. And electric charge ran through my body an exited through that same point, sending the Asgardian flying backwards in a bolt of lightning. I then called his staff thing to my hand as he flew backwards. When I caught it, a glowing blade shot out of the end. The two other asgardian's staffs did the same, and they slowly advanced on me, seeming to take me as a real threat now. I twirled it, and was ready for attack.

Then there was another blast of red light, and my head turned to see another asgardian being blasted back.. Then one who has grabbed Jane was shot across the room, much like when I had shot the Asgardian with lightning. Odin yelled "Enough!" And everyone froze, with the exception of Thor, who ran forward and grabbed Jane's hand. I gave a side look at the asgardians, who's staffs had gone back to their 'none killing' form. I muttered "so much for 'no harm'" Then I dropped the staff and made my way to Jane and Thor "Lord Odin, do you know what substance this is?" I tried for my polite 'talk to god' tone, but it came out more of a 'screw you for trying to kill me' tone. Odin looked at Thor, then me, like he was trying to seize me up "You are no mere human, what are you?" He said with a raised eyebrow. I simply shrugged "Greek demigod son of Zeus. Would you be so kind as to answer my question" Thor then nodded "yes father, do you know?" Odin looked thoughtful for a short time before saying "I believe I do." That was when Jane's weak voice said "What is it?" I looked down and gave her a small reassuring smile, which was wiped off my face when Odin said "something I believed to be safe. Come." He then walked off. I gave a side glance at Thor "This can't be good" I said. He gave me a short nod, helping Jane up "We best follow." And we did.

We went so some room full of history books and weird glowing lights.. The archives? The library? I was not sure its official name. Odin pulled out a book and began to monologue about a time before our universe.. A time of darkness.. A time that belonged to the dark elves.. Of a war between the dark elves and the asgardians, fought by his father, Bor. How they won and stole this mysterious Aether and hid it where no one could find it. At that I snorted "Well obviously you didn't hide it well enough. Now can you get it out of her?" Odin looked at me before he said "No." He then stalked out of the room. I took one look at Thor and Jane before I left as well, sensing the two would like some alone time. I too needed some time to think.

First I made my way back to the Bifrost, which was easier said then done. Even though I tried to retrace my steps, I still got lost a few times, though it did give me time to think. Most of my thoughts rested with magic. I pondered trying to use magic to extract th Aether from Jane, if it was possible. I would have to make up a word for Aether, which was dangerous.. Not to mentioned it was really hard to reach for magic away from Alagaesia, and even the simpliest spells could kill me... however if I BROUGHT Jane to Alagaesia, then perhaps I could do it... but how the Aether would react to that was unknown.. And unknowns were bad. No, it was best to let Thor come up with a plan.. This was his area of expertise after all..

I picked up by chest piece from the Bifrost, giving Hiemdell a nod as I entered and exited.. I did not offer a conversation to the man, for I was still slightly peeved that he said 'no harm would come to me' and then minutes later I was attacked by his people. I then headed back to the palace.

It was not long before I found Thor, Jane and another woman conversing. Judging by the way Thor said 'mother', this was the queen of asgard, Frigga. I had just joined them when an alarm went off. Thor looked at as she said "The prisons" Thor growled "Loki." My stomach lurched.. Could Loki be trying to escape? Would Thor need my aid? Frigga said "Go, I'll protect her" I added "As will I" I knew I could not hold back in slaying Loki a second time. He nodded and slipped off his cloak as he jumped off the belcony, Mjnoir flying into his hands as he flew off. I willed my suit to activate, it forming over my body. When it was done, I nodded at Frigga "Lets go" My mechnical voice said. She then looked at me and Jane and said "You must do whatever I say with out question, understood." I nodded when Jane said "Yes ma'am"


	3. Return of the Dark Elves

Return of the Dark Elves

It wasn't long before we started to hear explosions. It sounded like a full invasion was happening, not just a prison break. I turned to Frigga was we sped walked and asked "Who has the abilities to invade Asgard?" She looked at me as she took a sword from another asgardian and said "Very few, and all we have peace with." I thought back to the Aether story and asked "What about the Dark elves.. It seems too much a coincidence that the Aether happens to be here on the same day Asgard is attacked for the first time in forever." Her eyes widdened slightly as she saw the sense in my words, and sensed the urge I had to get out there and fight them, as I was probably the third most powerful person on Asgard.. Fourth if you included Loki or Heimdal.. And of course 5th if you included them both. I was needed. She then nodded "Go, I won't let them get her." I gave her a nod as I engaged my thrusters and flew out a window..shattering it. I could see I would have my hands full. The sky was littered with ships.. Asgardian and elven alike, and bolts of energy were being thrown everywhere. I would have to spend most of my time just avoiding those phaser blasts.. As one could totally vaporize my suit.

"Sir, I would avoid those bolts, I calculate one would shoot us out of the sky, and three would vaporize the suit, leaving you totally exposed to the fourth and fatal one." JARVIS said very unnessarily. "Got it" I muttered. Death was something I preferred to avoid... I would return to Zeus.. I had to. It was one thing to die alongside him.. It was another to die in a different universe than him.. Utterly alone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, gathering my battle mind. After a few seconds I opened them and glared out "Lets get them"

I went to work, the adrenaline pumping into my limbs, my mind closing out all thoughts ecept for battle ones. This was different than any other battle I had been in, most of it was fought in the air in spaceships, things I could not destroy with a mere raise of my hand. Yet I still took on my fair share of ships. There were my tank missiles which I used up first, which took out ships in one hit, then I used other missiles until those were used up. It was New york all over again.. Whatever I destroyed was replaced as quick as I killed it. They all came from the big ship... if there was a way to just get on that ship.. I could destroy it and save Asgard... yet no. The odds of it were slight.. These small ships I could destroy.. And would.

There was one heading towards the palace, on a crash course... maybe aiming for Odin.. Or Thor.. Or Jane. I changed course and went right for it. Raising on hand I blasted a hole in the side. I then flew in and landed inside. There were 4 elves, 2 pilots and two other ones. My sword was out in seconds "Welcome to Asgard" I said with a cock of my head as they looked at me. I then twisted and slashed one in half, rasing my other hand at the same time to shoot one full blast with my repulsor. The two pilots reached for their weapons, but I was too quick for them, I stabbed one with Kveykva, and shot the other with my repulsor. I then rushed forward and took the controls, mostly guessing how they worked, I began to angle the ship up, just in time to see three bolts of energy coming straight for me. "Well fu-" They hit and the ship exploded.

I was sent flying towards the ground, crashing through a structure before I skid (or more like skipped uncontrollably) across the ground. I groaned when I finally stopped and all the reb flashing lights in my helm corrected itself. I slowly got up and turned to see an asgardian fighting 2 Dark elves by himself, obviously going to loose. I reached for my sword before I realized that it had been in my hand, and was obviously blown out in the explosion... I would have to track it down later. I raised both my hands and with two repulsor blasts finished them off. The Asgardian looked at me and then gave me a quick nod. With a jolt I realized it was the one whom I shocked back in the healing room earlier. "Sorry" I said with a nod before I took off in the sky. By now the dark elves were in full retreat. I began to pursue, until the big ship cloaked.. With Mjonir flying straight at it. I followed its trail back to Thor from higher up in the sky, disengaging my thrusters when I was above the belcony he was on, landing hard in a kneeling position, fist in the ground. I stood up slowly, but was hit hard by something and flew into the wall. Then Thor was in my face. "Where were you?" He growled. To say the least, I was shocked. "I..I was fighting" I stammered back. He then stepped back and pointed with his hammer at the body on the ground...Frigga. "You were supposed to protect them, this is your fault!" He roared at me. Meanwhile Jane emerged from around a corner and whispered "Thor.." I took one look at Frigga, and then looked back at Thor "Thor I.." He cut me off by saying "Why could you not have stayed on Midgard? None of this would have happened. Go!" Normally and insult like that would have lead to me challenging him... but he was right.. This was my fault. With a moments hesitation, I took back off into the sky.


	4. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

I didn't go far, just to the other end of the palace. There I landed and found a bench which I sat on. My helmet retracted as I held my head in my hands. It was not there long before I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a woman dressed in silver and red armor, a black curved sword in her hand.. MY sword. She gestured it towards me "I believe this belongs to you Metal man." I took it from her hands and dropped it in front of me. I expected her to leave, but instead she sat beside me "I heard what happened.. Thor feels terrible about it.. He wishes for thy forgiveness" I glanced at her as she said this. Could this be the famous Lady Sif that Thor mentioned? Odds were it was.. Who else would he trust with this information. I shook my head and said "He was right.. It was my fault.. I've become what I also swore I would not." She looked at me for clarification, which caused me to stand up and begin pacing "I am David Shuter Razacrazer, Son of Zeus, second in command of the Riders, Iron Thunder. I have always been considered powerful.. Yet I swore I would never let that power go to my head.. When people looked at me to take the lead, I did not. Percy lead for many years.. Then Eragon.. All when I had more experience than both of them.. I did not trust myself to call the shots... When Loki tried to invade New York, Cap took the lead, which I was fine with, even though I knew I was more powerful than him. I have always followed orders... okay most of the time I did, I only disobeyed when I saw flaws, or an opening to end a battle. I only advised, never taking control.

My orders today were to stay with Frigga and Jane.. And I disobeyed them, because I felt I could help stop the Dark elves." I was panting now as I had rambled and kind of forgot to breath. If Sif was freaked out by the fact I was so up front with her, she did not show it.. Concern was the only thing showed on her face. "You and I are alike David, We are Warriors.. I would not be able to sit back and let others fight battles either. You have a warriors mind.. That does not mean that thou art drunk on thy own power." I shook my head.. She just did not understand. I then said "It wasn't that I wanted to fight, it was that I believed I alone could turn the tide of the battle, that only I was powerful..or skilled enough to repel the Dark elves. I have reached that point when I believe everyone is beneath me.. I have lost my humanity... I have become like the gods.. Arrogant about my own abilities and powers." I sat down again and held my head in my hands again. She placed one hand on my arm and the other overtop one of my hands. She then said softly "You say you have lost your humanity, yet you care. You care that in a time of panic, you thought you could help.. You care that you disobeyed and order.. You care David. You aren't as powerful as you think.. You are only in your tweenties.. Right? You have not experienced as much as many of these Asgardians.. You still have a long way to go before you have gained the experiences even I have.. I have been in more battles than I care to admit" I had a feeling she just did not believe my story about all I was.. All I could do, So I looked at her, and sighed.

"There is a way I can show you all I have been through.. All my memories.. My abilities. You will have to allow me one thing.. Allow me to enter your mind." I said quietly. She looked abashed and recoiled slightly. I then assured her "I will not read your thoughts, I will just project mine into your head, it would even hurt." She thought for a good long second before she nodded slowly "I would be honored" I turned to face her and retracted the gloves of my suit so I could hold her face in my hands. One of her hands grabbed by hand and the other rested on my chest, as if she were about to judo throw me or something. I placed my forehead on hers and whispered "It's the only way I can do it.. It might not even work." I then tried to pry my way out of my own mind, which was very hard in this world. It took a few minutes, in which time Sif's breathing slowed from the rapid tense breathing to calm, relaxed. Her hand softened on mine, and instead of being ready to pry my hand off, she was pressing my hand in, holding it there. Her eyes never left mine. I gulped once and then gave an almighty shove I pushed out of my mind and into hers. She shivered when she felt my presence but held still. I then pulled up memories and presented them to her. From the moment I killed those Laistrygonian's with Meghan right up to the battle we had just fought. I am not sure how long it took, just that the sun was setting by the time I had finished.

When I finished and leaned back, removing one hand from her cheek, and only left the other one where it was because she trapped me there. She opened her eyes after a moment and grabbed my free hand with hers. She then said "You have faced more than any mortal In history.. Although you aren't really mortal anymore, are you?" I shook my head "I had a beginning, and one day I will have an end.. But I will never die of old age.. Nor will I age. Forever 25.. Everyone's dream" We shared a brief chuckle, cut short when we heard murmuring voices from not far off. We looked up to see Thor and Jane looking at us. I stood up in a second, knowing he was judging me for my position with Sif. I took a warning stance, my sword flying into my hand, ready for use. I didn't need the lecture on how Natasha was waiting for me back home.. I knew that full well, and was already feeling terrible about her.. I didn't know what would become of me and Natasha. And there was nothing going on between Sif and I... plus... I didn't think I could handle him blowing up at me again. We were comrades..brothers.. It hurt that I hurt him.

Sif stood up and wrapped her arms around me, one arm over my shoulder the other under my opposite armpit, restraining me.. But in a soft way. "Let him be, he's greiving" She said in my ear, it was in a soft tone, but loud enough that Thor could hear us.. So I did not know who that was addressed to. We both stared at each other for a moment, before he turned and left. I then turned to Sif, she looked up at me before she said "I must depart, I will see you tonight." She smirked slightly before turning swiftly and leaving.

I spent the hours leading up to the funeral running over a spell in my mind.. All I could give Frigga and the other dead was this last honor.. It would be risky.. But I owed them that much... I owed Frigga that much. Thor knew what a sacrifice it was for me to do this.. So hopefully he would see how truly sorry I was.. For everything.. My only hope was that it did not kill me.

When night fell, I stood amongst Thor, Odin, Jane, Sif and the warriors 3 (well 2 of them) as the boats with the fallen ran with the current to the edge of the world. First came the fire arrows.. Then came the releasing of souls... that was where I stepped forward and said calmly "This is all I can give them" I them closed my eyes and began to chant in the ancient language, punching a hole in the barrier around the magic in my mind and drawing all its strength, I wove a spell that took the spirits and created a star with them, which shone as bright as any, if not brighter. Once I was done I swayed, being very light headed. It took all of my energy to stay upright. I then stepped back to allow Thor and Odin their moment of grief. Once that had past, Thor came up to me and said "Thank you for what you did, now they will live in the stars forevermore." He then cleared his throat and said "I must apologize for my actions earlier, my mind was clouded with anger at Malecath, and I directed it towards you. Can you forgive the actions of a mad fool" he grasped me one arm as he said this. I in turn grasped his and said. "You need not be forgiven, it is I who must be forgiven, for you were right.. My duty was to stand with Jane and your mother.. My hot head got the better of me.. I thought I could save more lives in the sky." He shook his head "You did, which repays any blood debt. Are we comrades in arms once more?" He asked. I smiled and nodded "Brothers of Thunder indeed. Malecath won't know what hit him" He smirked slightly as he looked behind me "It seems the Lady Sif wishes you to accompany her this evening. Rest tonight David, and tomorrow we strike back at the Dark elves." I nodded before we parted ways.

I walked back to Sif as she smiled slightly at me "T'was nice what thou did.. I know what it took and the sacrifice you made. It occured to me however that you don't have lodging for this evening.. Wilt thou join me in my own?" Personally I had no idea what she was planning, so I nodded "That would be lovely, but there is one more person I must beg forgiveness from.. Will you wait here a few minutes?" I looked over at Odin, standing alone staring out over the water. She followed my gaze and nodded "Good luck"

I then made my way over to Odin and dipped my head "Lord Odin, I wish to apologize.. By leaving your wife's side, it lead to her demise." He turned to look at me and was silent for a time, before he said "A king must put his kingdom first, and it is thanks to you David Shuter, that we only lost the numbers we did. Had you stayed where you were, we may have lost double that number. So on behalf of Asgard and the nine realms, I thank you for your services. You are welcome on Asgard whenever you wish." With that he turned and left. I stood there in shock for a few moments before I shook my head and accompanied Sif back to her apartment.

When we arrived she made her way to a cold box "Would you like a drink?" She offered, pulling forth a jug of mead. I smiled softly as I unsheathed my sword and placed it on the sword rack and then deactivated my suit, pulling the chest piece off, placing it by the door. "I think it is needed." I said. While I had no plans on getting drunk, like I wished I could, a drink or two wouldn't hurt. I couldn't afford to be hung over tomorrow. In fact I was not sure how I was going to win any battles tomorrow.. Most of my heavy weaponry had been used up, and I was running 30% power on my suit. I pushed those thoughts aside and took the mug of mead Sif gave me. She then sat down on her bed and said "Join me" So I did, thinking nothing of it. She raised her mug to the sky and said "To the fallen" I then echoed her, thinking of more than just the fallen asgardians.. Thinking of the fallen Demigods.. The fallen Varden, the Fallen SHIELD members.. Everyone I had witnessed die over the past 28 years. She then started to chug her mead... and I was not about to be beaten in a drinking contest by a girl, so I chugged mine. This stuff was way stronger than anything I had ever tasted.. Save for maybe the special elven drink I had only had once. We both drained our mugs. She smirked "You're good." She then refilled our mugs and we then toasted the survivors. We drained our mugs again. By now I could feel the mead doing its job. Lights seemed brighter, my reaction time began to diminish. Sif grinned and said "This stuff would have put a normal mortal on their ass by now.. You truly are half god." Fortunately, the mead was all gone, unfortunately.. I had already become drunker than I had planned on. She scooched closer to be and ran a finger down my jaw line and smirked "I have seen your past.. You are the bravest mortal I have ever met. I know of Natasha and Meghan.. And your doubts with each. What if I offered you an alternative to each.. Someone who would live as long as you did, who did not rely on a dragon to live as long. A goddess." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. It took me a moment before I was able to think enough to pull back. "Meghan will one day finish her training and then we could be one together again..." I was cut off by another kiss. Sif murmured "I am right here.. Right now. There are no doubts with me" This time I didn't pull back.. I instead murmured "Your drunk.. You would regret it in the morning. You are a goddess.. You need to be woo-ed.. Won over,, courted." She shushed me with another kiss and she gently slid my shirt off. "Today we all lost some dear ones, can we just forget about everything for one night" well.. Thanks for reminding me of it all.. The reason I has gotten drunk in the first place. Now I really wanted to forget, so I threw myself into the kiss, just wanting to forget.

Her armor was easier to remove than I thought it would be. However that was as far as I went. I didn't want to do anything more I would regret. I was fine with making out in our under things. Apparently she was too.. And soon we both grew too tired and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Treason

Treason

I woke up to feeling cold. The covers had fallen off, and it was bright out.. Which didn't register in my mind. Then some of the night before came to mind and I blushed, looking over to where Sif should have been.. But she was not there. I then heard shuffling of metal against metal and saw her pulling on her chest piece, looking away from me. As soon as I moved to get up she said roughly "I would like to apologize for my actions last night.. It was unforgivable.. Not like me." I pulled on my pants and shirt as I said "You were drunk.. We both were. Remember it fondly, and move on." I then groaned as my head pounded. She looked over at me, a small smirk pulling at her lips as she picked up a bottle and threw it at me "Drink it" She ordered.. I did as told, and immediately my head felt better. "Asgardian voodoo hangover magic?" I asked as I tossed the empty bottle back at her. She cracked a bigger smile "Something like that" I then grabbed my chest piece and activated it, my suit covering me once more, save for my head. I then sheathed my sword and said "Lets go find Thor."

We found him easily enough, for Hiemdell had found us and told us where to meet him. It was dark in the room.. Which suited things kinda well. There were 2 of the warriors 3 there, Hiemdell, Myself, Thor and Sif. He started out by saying "What I am asking of you is treason of the highest order. My father is blind with grief, and wishes to wait for Malecath to come to us. Asgard is not prepared for that.. I wish to lead Malecath to the Dark World, where he can get the Aether out of Jane, where it will be venerable and I can destroy it... I will need all your help." He then ironed out a plan.. Which I had to admit.. I kinda hated. It involved Loki , and a great deal of luck. However it was the best plan we had, so I agreed to it.

This had me hanging out at a meeting place. Boring stuff.. Totally a waste of my talents.. But I was over it. "What are you doing here" A guard said as they were on patrol.. Damn it was the same one I zapped in the healing room.. And saved in the attack. "Just chilling out dude, chilax" I said He and his friend brandished their light swords and said "Go Chill elsewhere human, this is off limits to you." I sighed and activated my mask and said "I wish you had just moved on" I flew forward, grabbed the guard's sword, using it to throw him away. I then turned to his buddy and disarmed him with a quick thrust-twist motion. I then kicked him, sending him flying into a pillar, both of them now knocked out.

Just in time for Lady Sif and Jane to arrive. "Couldn't lay low, could you?" Sif said with a disapproving click of her tongue. I deactivated my mask and raised an eyebrow at her "They raised their weapons at me, what was I supposed to do?" She chuckled and said nothing more. I smiled at Jane "Nice to see you again Ms Foster" She smiled slightly "You too Iron Thunder" I smirked "Please, its just David." The atmosphere in the room changed when a cold, bored voice said "Look who's here, The son of Zeus" I turned to see Loki walking up chained beside Thor. My face turned grim "Loki, being chained treats you well" I said in greeting. Loki smirked before he turned to Jane "And you must be Ms Foster, you may know me but rep uta-" He was cut off by a slap, given by Jane "That was for New york." She spat. I smirked..as did Loki "I like her" Loki said. Thor then growled "Lets move" And so we did.

It was not long before there were guards in pursuit. Sif said she would buy us some time. Thor and Jane ran on. Sif raised a hand to stop Loki "If you think of betraying them, I'll kill you" to which Loki just smirked "I wouldn't dream of it." He then marched on. I looked down at Sif and smiled "I'll keep them safe." She then frowned "I know not when we will see eachother again.. If ever" To which I grinned and said "Fate will find a way.. Keep safe.. And don;t hurt these guys too bad" I laughed before I ran off. It was not minutes later we reached the throne room and the dark elf ship. Volstagg or whatever his name was, was there. He too said he would buy as some time.. And he too threatened to kill Loki if he betrayed us, to which Loki replied "Evidently there will be a line" Even I cracked a smirk at that. We then entered the ship, where I took lookout at the door. Which translated to 'look after Jane while I fly an alien ship' duty. I was fine with that.. As I was hardly a pilot. Sure I could fly..and I could pilot a Iron Suit, but other than that I was useless.. SHIELD had yet to teach me how to pilot a quinjet, or the Bus.

As The two argued about how to start the ship up, I figured out how to close the door.. It turned out it was pretty simple, so I had nothing to do except watch over Jane. Finally they got the ship on and started to fly out of the palace. "So much for secrecy" I muttered as more pillars were destroyed.. It really looked like this would be my last time on Asgard, for Odin would not readily forgive us destroying his throne room more. I then walked up to the front of the ship, standing right behind Loki and watched as Thor began to fly us aimlessly around the city. "Um, Thor.. Maybe we should not try to alert all of Asgard and instead get out of here." I said, to which he replied "I have a plan" He then proceeded to crash through a statue of his grandfather, to which Loki had another witty remark "Good job, you just decapitated your grandfather" I could kind of see why they liked him before.. He was kind of funny. However flashes of New York came back to me and I was right back to hating his guts.

Thor then brought us along the rainbow bridge, turning to Loki and saying "I've had enough of your witty remarks" And then pushed him off the ship. I snorted as Loki yelled out as he fell. "Didn't tell him the whole plan did you?" I said, to which he replied as he was picking up Jane "That would take all the fun out of it." To which I nodded in agreement. He then jumped off the ship, me following soon after.

We landed on an Asgardian skiff piloted by Fandral. Loki was of course a little miffed, but he took the wheel.. Or whatever that staff thingy was, and began to take us towards his secret portal off Asgard. Then we were pursued by another skiff. I was about to power up my repulsors when Fandral said he would take care of it. He then swung off ours and onto theirs, taking them out. He however was not going to follow us in there. That was when we noticed where Loki was taking us.. Right into a small crevice in a rock formation.. To tight a fit for comfort. "Loki!" Thor roared. Loki just laughed as he flew right into it. Thor and I ducked as small pebbles assaulted us and we were showered with sparks from the edges of the skiff. Then we were surrounded by the same rainbow portal thing the bifrost used... then we emerged in a ship scrapyard. "Welcome to the Dark World" Loki said with a wicked grin. We had made it.


	6. Enemies Downfall

Enemies Downfall

"She is just asleep." Thor confirmed after a few minutes of silence, for Jane had passed out before we had gone through the portal. I nodded and said nothing, my eyes on Loki, who chuckled lightly "You really don't trust me, do you?" he said, Thor responded "Everytime we have tangled in the past, I have always held back, for hope that a small shred of the brother I loved still remained. I have no such hope... betray us, and I will kill you." To which I added "You tried to invade my world.. Take the throne from my father. I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you". Loki smirked and said to me first "And how far is that, Son of Zeus, 2 meters?" I stood up and growled "How about we find out?" Loki just laughed and said "You still need me to pilot, do you not?" I said nothing, just sat right back down, just wishing I could kill the bastard. There was silence before Loki said softly, showing real weakness for once "Trust my rage" This meant little to me, but Thor must have gotten it. Probably something to do with the death of their mother. Was that all it took to get Loki to see the error in his ways? I still didn't trust him.. But I did trust his rage. "So, whats the plan?" I finally asked.

We landed after we came up with a plan, Jane finally waking up, probably because the Aether could sense the presence of its master. The four of us stood on a ridge overlooking the dark elves approach. "Shall we go then" I said as I flipped my mask down, ready to fight this out. Loki then sneered and said "You won't be." He then stabbed me right in the heart with his asgardian dagger.. Or so we wanted the Dark elves to think, I really had nothing happen to me, however I was a good actor. I fell to the ground, grunting in pain. With a kick Loki sent me tumbling down the hill, landing on my back. I stayed unmoving. There was a roar from Thor, a scream from Jane, and then Thor roared again in pain, and even louder scream from Jane. Then I heard two pairs of feet walking down the escarpment. Loki then saying "My gift to you, all I ask in return is a seat to watch the universe fall." Gods, he was so convincing, I doubted him for a few seconds, before Thor yelled "Loki, now!" With a flick of my wrist I freed one hand from my suit. After I saw Thor's hammer whiz over top of me, I flipped up and pointed my hand at the free Aether in the sky and lightning shot from my fingertips. My other hand powered up the repulsor and shot a constant beam at it. Thor too used lightning. With in seconds the Aether shattered. I smiled a grin of victory, before the Aether rebuilt itself with a bang, sending Thor and I flying backwards. I was up again in a second, to see Malecath absorb the Aether, and him leaving, leaving the rest of his men, A good 30 Elves and the big guy, to clean up the mess. One threw one of their black hole bombs near Jane. Loki then tackled her out of the way, but began to be sucked up into it. I engaged my thrusters and flew at him, tackling him out of the way, landing on top of him. I quickly rolled off, standing up. He got up on his own.

We looked into each others eyes, myself wondering why the hell I just saved one of my greatest enemies. We then looked over eachothers shoulders, to see those 30 elves circle around us. IN a second we were back to back. "Never thought I would see the day fighting back to back with you." I muttered, to which he muttered back "Never thought I would have my life saved by Iron Thunder" I then unsheathed my sword and handed it to him "I want that back." I growled. He took it and got into a ready position "Nice blade Son of Zeus" I smirked and ejected by wrist blades. "For Frigga" I said softly, to which I felt him nod "Well this shall be fun, who's first." With a wild war cry he jumped into action. I did the same, blasting two in a row. That was when Jarvis interupted. "Sir, we are down to 10% power, I suggest shutting down." I swore Quietly. "Power down weapons, keep thrusters engaged though." I ordered. I flew forward, stabbing two in the neck at the same time, landing on top of them as they fell. I then dodged a few bolts of energy from the dark elves guns. I rolled to the side, flew forward and knocked a gun from one of their hands with my blade. I then twisted and stabbed it in the neck. In the same movement I kicked another gun from another ones hand. I then grabbed it by the neck, throwing it at another elf, both of them being knocked over. I then flew forward and killed them.

However when I stood up I found ten more of them surrounding me, guns all pointed at me. As one they opened fire. I had no time to move. Luckily my suit was energy proof.. For now. The impact from them hurt a bit. Suddenly from my right I heard Loki Yell "Son of Zeus, catch" I looked up to see he had stabbed one with my blade, and was now throwing Kveykva to me. I caught it and as that happened I called a bolt of lightning down from the sky, where I then smashed the ground with the butt of my now electrified sword, sending the elves flying back. I looked at Loki with a nod of thanks "I've got this, go help Thor." He nods once and runs off. I turn to face my enemies. 9 left... piece of cake. I jump forward, cutting one from head to groin, twist and disarm another. I then stab it through the chest. More shots hit my suit, but I don't care, as by the time they could make it through this suit, I will have killed them all.

I then push one with the winds into my sword, pulling it out and, liking how that worked, repeat the process until I was down to one. I turned to it and dueled it, sword against gun. I was toying with it, and it knew it. Finally I thrust forward, ending it once and for all with a stab through the heart.

My attention then turned to Thor's fight, which was just won.. But Loki was injured because of it.. A deathly injury. I allow Thor and Loki their moment by going over to Jane. I deactivate my suit, seeing no point to it being active, especially since it was low on power. It folds back into its chest piece. I say nothing, just stare at the fallen. I feel little for it, however I do not feel the joy I thought I would at the downfall of my enemy. Perhaps it was because for a few moments, we were allies.. Perhaps it was because we worked as a team for a few moments, I did not know. When Loki finally passed, we moved on, having a duty to the universe.


	7. War Prep

War Prep

Jane and Thor walked ahead of me, Jane comforting Thor on the loss of his brother. I for one lagged behind a bit, personally wishing Meghan or Natasha were here to do to me what Jane was doing for Thor. I instead was left with dark thoughts. We had failed.. Malecath had the Aether.. We would use it to destroy the universe, bring it back to eternal darkness. We were all going to die... I was not even sure returning to Alagaesia would save me, for that to could be a part of our universe. Zeus..Meghan..Hera..Saphira.. Eragon. They could all die because I failed. One thing though was for certain, I would never see Zeus again.. I would die alone, and that alone was a crippling thought.. It took everything in me to keep moving, to not just fall to the ground and wait for the end.

When the sand storm kicked up we took refuge in a cave. Once we entered though, Jane's phone rang. My eyes lit up and for the first time I saw hope. This could be a point to travel between worlds.. There was still a chance to stop malecath. I press the earpiece Leo had given me months ago and say "Jarvis, I need a new suit" The AI however stayed silent. I wondered why, considering I DID have a suit. Perhaps he didn't know where to send it? Perhaps the earpiece was dead.. I did not know, so I let the matter drop.

We found the portal and walked through it, finding ourselves at the place where this all started.. We then got in Jane's car and drove off. I was in the back, and yet again stayed silent, however I did find it kind of funny seeing Thor in a car as small as this. Once we reached our destination we got out and entered. There Dr Selvig was, with the woman and man I recognized from the anomaly site. I nodded at Selvig "Good to see you again Dr." I then noticed he wasn't wearing pants, but I made no comment. Thor greeted The doctor as well, them having previous history. Selvig then asked timidly "Is Loki back as well?" To which Thor replied "He's dead" Selvig cracked a small smile at this "Good..good." He then noticed the look Thor was giving him and quickly said "I'm sorry for your loss."

That was when I interrupted "We need to find where Malecath plans to use the Aether to destroy the nine realms. Time is short." Dr Selvig jumped right into it, explaining about a map being left by the ancients, and then he drew lines when all crossed over Greenwich. We decided that was where we needed to be. That was when Jarvis finally said "Mark 3 on route" I raised an eyebrow at that, seeing as the mark 3 would be a prototype at best, also marveling at how quick Leo had finished it. I saw Jarvis's sense though, it was the quickest suit I owned, and the only one with a chance to reach us in time. I take off my chest piece and leave it at Selvig's, as I would have no use for it and I couldn't just leave it lying around Greenwich.

On the ride I use Jane's phone to contact Phil. "Agent Coulson" He answers. I say "Phil, the anomaly was bigger than we thought. The whole universe is danger. Could you contact SHIELD and have them send as many fighter pilots in as possible. Greenwich is going to turn into a battleground. Thor and I will have our hands full with Malecath." I could tell he was confused, but he knew there was no time for questions. He says "I will contact the base in England immediately. Do you have an ETA?" I shrug and say "A few hours, max." He is silent for a moment then he said "Noted, we've got to finish something up here, but we will be there to pick you up if we survive all this" I nod "Acknowledged, Shuter out" I then end the call.

When we arrive Jane and Selvig go off to do something, Darcy and her intern go off to set up the weird devices that were going to cause the portals. Thor and I stand in the library Jane and Selvig are in, ready to go face Malecath. I look sideways at Thor "Its just you and me my friend. The Children of Thunder against the great Malecath." Thor nods "The fate of the universe rests on our shoulders, brother" I nod and add "That's a first" And it really was. Sure the fate of earth had rested on my shoulders more than once, but never the entire universe.. If Malecath succeeded, everything would be dark.. No more anything in the whole universe.

We looked up when we saw Malecaths ship landing, and a bunch of mortals screaming. Our time has come "That's our que" I say.. Time to save the universe, or witness its destruction.


	8. Guardians of the Universe

Guardian's of the Universe

Thor Breaks the window with his hammer for me, and I jump out, using the winds to stop my fall. I then walk towards the dark elves ship. A storm forms overtop of us, both my doing and Thors. As I walk Malecath emerges from the bottom of the ship. My hands clench into fists.. This guy was not about to destroy my world. One of his goons point their gun at me, I raise my hand and a single bolt of lightning shoots out from it, killing the goon with one hit. When I get close enough to hear Malecath, Thor lands beside me. One look to the sky is all I allow.. No sign of my suit.. I guessed I was fighting this one Son of Zeus style.

Malecath booms "Metal man, I see you have no armor, have you come to bow down before me?" I look to the sky once more, a grin spreading across my face _nevermind_. I chuckle and say "I just fancied a change of outfit." I then raise my hands and two metal gloves fly their way on to my hand. Piece by piece my new suit fits on me. The Mark 3.. Styled after Iron man's mark 42 call and response technology. The color scheme was close as well. Mostly gold, with a blue lightningbolt on the chest. By now the only piece that hadn't arived was my mask. I saw it and caught it in the sky, fitting it on to my helmet. Everything boots up to life. I hear muted cheers from behind me... looked like we had an audience. "This is your last chance Malecath" Thor roars. Malecath responds "Actually, its yours, asgardian" He then gestures his arms forward, red Aether tendrils hitting both of us, sending us flying. I flip head over heels, digging my hand into the dirt to stop skidding on the ground.

I stand back up. "Our turn" I say. Thor throws his hammer at Malecath. I charge my repulsors and send a constant stream of energy at Malecaths men, taking out a good ten before Malecath orders "Destroy these mortals" Thor Runs at Malecath, dodging some more aether, he calls Mjonir back to his hand before fly tackling Malecath back hundreds of feet. I engage my thrusters and fly right at the dueling pair.. Right up until they fell through nothingness... a portal. I continue towards it... to fly right through a car into a wall. "Damn it" I groan, standing up. After a quick system check I take off back into the sky. My new target being the dark elves who were accosting the citizens.

But before I begin my attack my sensors pick up two fighter jets on route. I break off from my attack to fly towards them. I then flip over and fly in between them. "'Vis, patch me into their radios." I ordered. Seconds later he responds "Connected sir" Before I say anything they say "Agent Shuter? We have been placed under your command, Director Fury's orders. What are your orders?" I quickly smile at the thought of giving some orders for a change before I say "The buildings are two close together for you to take out ground targets. I will take care of that. You two perform strategic attacks on the big ship. If we take out that, then there will be no more reenforcements and we can clean up this mess quick. Those are your orders, move out." The two break off with some "Yes sir's" And I dive towards the ground, flipping up right at the last second I skid across the ground, blasting elves as I skid by them. As I come up to a group of them I raise my hand to the sky, calling down Kveykva. When it reaches my hand, I drop down on one knee, cutting one in half. I then stand up, twist and behead another. I then aim at one and blast it to bits with my repulsor. Next I stab one through the heart with ease, however doing so wrenched my sword from my grip. So I kick the last one hard into the wall, its neck snapping with a crunch. I then wrench my sword out of the body before I send it back up into the sky. I then take off again, going higher in the sky to see where next I should go.

That was when suddenly I was no longer looking down at earth, but instead on asgard. I look back up in front of me puzzled when I see a building right in front of me. I roll, trying to get out of the way, but I still clip the end, this sending me tumbling towards the ground. I hit and skip a few times, asgardians scrambling to get out of the way. In the process my mask flys off, as well as a few other pieces of my suit.. The one downfall of the call and response system..a bug Leo still needed to fix. Once I stopped skipping, I slowly stood up, the wind knocked out of me. As the pieces of my suit flew back to their orginal positions, I looked upon one of the asgardians I nearly hit.. The guard from the hallway..and the healing room.. With his family. "You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim as I catch my mask and stick it back on. I look around to see that they had been watching the convergence and I am filled with a moment of anger.. They could be HELPING! I then shake my head and take off back into the sky again, aiming towards the bifrost, which would be able to send me back to earth.

I then flew through another portal, taking me back to earth. I see Jane, Selvig, Darcy and her intern standing by themselves, unawares they had two dark elves sneaking up on them. I quickly blast them as I fly past, noticing Mjonir was flying beside me... where was Thor? I didn't have time to follow the hammer, so Instead I turned right, to stop right in my place. There was a big blue beast-thing.. Kind of like a Manticore one steroids, tearing apart a ground of dark elves. Was this thing on our side? Where was it from? I stared at it finishing its carnage and look at me. It growled and charged. "Fuck.. Guess not" I swore and I turned tail and flew away, feigning terror. It made chase, even though it had no chance of catching me. Once I was a good distance away I turned and flew right at it. It roared at the challenge. At the last second I landed and slipped onto my back, skidding on my back. I raised a hand and blast it in the face with my repulsor to keep it eating me hole. I then called down my sword again, it landing just in time for me to raise it above me. I used the force of my skidding to cut right through the beasts body, its blood dripping onto me. I sliced right through to the tail. I skid a bit more before stopping. Thats when I rolled over and saw the beast fall down, dead.

I then stood up, allowing my sword to go back into the sky. I then take off once more, gasping as I saw the cloud of aether by the elven ship. I then tell Jarvis "Locate Jane Foster." A few seconds go by before a little target appears on my screen. I quickly land behind her, just in time for Thor to appear. "We can't get through this though" Jane had finished saying. Thor then says "But I can" He then takes those devices of Selvigs and marches into the aether cloud. "No, Thor!" I yell, but I get no response. I almost march in after him, but I stay back, to protect my friends. Nothing happened for what felt like hours, but could have only been seconds. Then the cloud dissipates.. Malecath is gone, Thor is on the ground, unconscious. The elven ship is falling, about to fall on Thor. "No!" I roar.. There's no time though, if I tried to save Thor, I would die too. No Hope..no logic to doing it. That's when the whole ship disappear. Jane runs to Thor, as do the rest of us. Jane started to call to Thor, trying to wake him up. I take guard duty..which is smart, since the remaining dark elves returned to where there ship had been. A good 20 of them.. The last in existence. I close my eyes and call on the clouds. The sky opens up with thunder and lightnig.. And then lightning rains down from the sky and kills every last elf. The only repercussion of this is a small pull in my gut. I smile slightly, remembering a time, over 12 years ago, when I almost passed out calling just one bolt.. Boy had times changed. Thats when suddenly a voice says

"Lead with that next time."


	9. Departure For Now

Departure.. For Now

I turned around to see Thor standing there, arm over Jane.. For support or loving gesture I did not know. I then chuckled at his statement and said "Never start with all your cards on the table.. And always..ALWAYS.. Keep one up your sleeve.. You never know when you might need it." That was how I rolled most of the time. It had been around twelve years since I had first discovered I was the son of Zeus, and for most of my battles I always had a card up my sleeve..whether or not I KNEW it. By now though, I was familiar with all my powers and knew which ones to hide, and which not.. No more trial and error. Although one day I knew I would have to keep all my cards on the table, and use everyone one. The Avengers would one day be needed again, and then I would face the kind of war I had never faced before, while even I, probably the most extensively trained person in the universe, would be extremely outmatched.. But for now though, we had won.

I turned my attention away from Thor as I was contacted by the pilots "Objective achieved, do we have permission to return to base sir?" I chuckle silently "Of course, thank you for your assistance. Go rejoice with you families." They did not know how close they had come to never seeing them again.. Seconds away in fact. I heard them as they flew off, Jarvis cutting the connection with them.

Thor knew he had to return to Asgard, although he had full intention of returning. After a few quick goodbyes to Selvig and Darcy, he pulled me aside. I grasped his arm and he mine. I did not dare remove my mask though, since there were people emerging from buildings everywhere. He said "It was a pleasure to fight by your side once more..brother. Where do you go now?" I smile even though he doesn't see it and say "My SHIELD Team still needs me.. They are on their way as we speak..I just await their arrival. However I need to go fetch my other suit, so I'll make a dramatic exit.. You know me.. total diva." I chuckle. He smiles at me "Than good luck in your ventures, I will see you again." He begins to let go before I remember something "Oh, and by the way.. Phil Coulson.. My team leader, says hi. He was revived shortly after his death.. Though it was kept classified." He then tightens his grip "The son of Coul is alive? I watched Loki's Scepter pierce his heart, how is this possible?" I shake my head "I'm not a doctor, I do not know.. He's the same man though, I have enough experience with monsters to know imposters when I see them." He nods, accepting my statement. "Farewell" He says and goes to spend a more intimate time with Jane. I wait patiently.

When he calls for the Bifrost, I stand a little ways off from him. It is only when the rainbow teleport forms around Thor do I engage my thrusters, flying up into the sky alongside Thor to the sound of clapping and cheering from bellow. When the rainbow bridge disapears I veared off towards My other suit, where I then will wait for Coulson, May, Skye, Ward and Fitzsimmions to come find me, for boy do I have a story to tell them.


End file.
